1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Adapter cards are widely used in server systems, to provide a number of expansion slots for receiving function cards when the number of the expansion slots of the server system is limited, and also provide a conversion function when the height of the function card inserted into the expansion slot does not satisfy a requirement of the server system. However, the function of most adapter card is singular and some space of the adapter card is wasted. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.